Dextro Slurry
by DustieRhoades
Summary: Commander Io'Ken (Io) Shepard decides to follow through with a new found fantasy involving her quarian and turian crew mates' nutritional supplement. (Crack) (Shameless Shenko Smut) (Garrus Vakarian / Tali'Zorah / Karin Chakwas / James Vega) Cover art by AnieActuality (tumblr) All characters owned by BioWare.
1. Dextro Slurry

_4/16/16 A/N: This was prompted by this ask on tumblr about what turns my Shepard on. I claimed she could be turned on by a glass of milk. I honestly had no intention of going to this place, but my brain (and these two) decided otherwise. I hope you like it! It'll be the first long thing I'm posting._

 _It takes place after Apollo's but before Omega. There is a fair amount of made up sciencey stuff about digestion & dextro foods, but let's not focus too much on that. It's not canon for this pair either, but it is still them! So I guess that's what they call a crack fic? (I'm so new to this!)_

* * *

She moaned as his callused hand ran over her stomach. Felt teeth lightly nibbling at her neck.

"Kaidan," she whispered as his hand dipped under her panties and she felt him vibrate with a satisfied chuckle.

Parting her legs, his fingers traveled even lower, "Don't stop," she murmured, turning her head to find his mouth-

"Shepard?"

"Nooooo," she groaned, cracking an eye open, the dream fading fast.

"Shepard," EDI continued, "it is 0630, you requested to be woken up well in advance of departure today. We are set to disembark in 90 minutes."

"Thank you, EDI," she replied tersely, irritated at the AI's poor timing.

Lying flat on her back, she stared at the cabin's ceiling. The sheets next to her were frustratingly empty and cold. Kaidan still refused to share her cabin or bed and maintained that the Starboard Observation Lounge was the place for him until they could figure things out.

It hadn't been too long since they'd reconciled at Apollo's and since then she'd been craving his touch, his presence more than ever. Just like that day however, he'd been content to let her wait.

"Fucking steak," she muttered, slapping the cold covers.

Reluctantly, she rolled over and put her feet on the cool metal floor. Better now than never, she thought, getting up to shower and dress for the day.

I

Most of the crew was milling around the mess and common area when she got downstairs. Everyone knew that they'd be leaving soon and wanted to get a little bit of food and maybe quiet conversation in before they left.

Tali and Garrus were chatting pleasantly next to the coffee machine, but stopped talking and turned at her approach.

"Morning," Tali's lilting voice lifted her spirits a bit.

"Good morning," she replied back, opening the cabinet to grab a clean mug. She stood tiptoe on one foot and scrabbled at the ceramic handles at the edge of the shelf.

"Need some help?" Garrus asked, reaching over her head to pull one down.

"Thanks. I'm still confused as to why they're up so high, but I guess it works."

"Well, I usually put them away and to me they're at the perfect height. I never thought about how it'd be from down there," the turian towered above her and knew it, "if you decided to help out with the ship chores some more you could put them anywhere you wanted."

"Dammit, Garrus," she punched him playfully, "way to call me out in front of my crew!"

It was all a show. Everyone knew that she pulled her own weight around the Normandy doing other things, often forsaking her own wellbeing to do so. She didn't mind the ribbing in the least. It was fun to joke with a friend at the start of the day.

Sniffing the liquid in the pot, she pulled a face, "I hate this instant shit. It does the job, but it's not nearly as good as old fashioned boiled bean water. I'll just have to doctor it up some to make it even slightly palatable."

Tali scoffed, "You think that's bad? What about us? We're stuck with this dexto slurry. It's terrible!"

Io eyeballed the slurry in question. Most Alliance ships didn't have quarians or turians aboard, so the means by which Tali and Garrus got their nutrition wasn't the most appetizing. The dextro slurry arrived in large bags that wiggled like a ravager's sack when poked. Even worse, you had to stab the bag with a nozzle to dispense it.

Tali was swirling the thick liquid around in her glass.

"Honestly? That doesn't look too bad. Kinda reminds me of a melted milkshake."

"What's that?" Garrus questioned.

"Well, you take ice cream, which is frozen cream and sugar, some other stuff, and milk. Then blend it all together. It's a treat of sorts, very sweet. When it starts melting down, it looks like that."

"I promise you, this is no treat," Tali's voice was serious and unamused.

"I bet it's not nearly as terrible as this," she raised the pot and mug up for emphasis.

"Nothing is as bad as dextro slurry, Shepard," Garrus warned.

"Doubt it. Here," she shoved her mug into Tali's face, nearly knocking into her mask, "let me try some."

"But Io, it can make you really sick," Tali said.

"I've got cybernetics, built from the ground up and all that, I'm sure I can take some dextro slurry," she bravely claimed.

Tali sighed, shrugged, and poured a generous splash into her mug, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You're just scared I'm going to be right-" her train of thought stopped short. She could feel him before she saw him.

Turning, pot and mug in hand, she watched as he easily greeted and joked with the crew mates he passed. Then, he looked towards her and she couldn't help but catch her breath as he smiled warmly, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Good morning," he hummed, coming as close to her as he dared, "beautiful," he whispered under his breath.

"Morning," she smiled, blushing and breathing him in. A faint hint of eezo followed him everywhere.

Garrus made an almost inaudible sound from the back of his throat.

"You gonna drink that?" he motioned with his chin to the pot and mug in her hands.

"Oh," she got flustered, "yeah, uh, you want something too?"

"I do."

She handed him her mug and turned to grab a new one out of the cabinet.

Peering closely down in to its depths, he asked, "Is this?"

"Dextro slurry?" Garrus answered, "Yes, Io here was going on and on about how your coffee is worse than dextro slurry. I'm pretty sure a bet or dare of some sort was instigated."

"Because I know nothing is as bad as this coffee."

"Io, this can kill you," Kaidan said, concerned.

"I'll be fiiiine," she turned and handed him the empty mug, "I'm just going to take a sip, you know to settle things."

"It. Can. Kill. You," Tali and Kaidan said in unison.

"Karin," she yelled across the common area, the doctor stopped, mid-sentence and looked over to her, "Will dextro slurry kill me?"

Dr. Chakwas nodded in apology to the private she had been talking to and walked over, "Well, not necessarily-"

"See!" and without further ado, she grabbed the mug from Kaidan's grip and took a large gulp. There were at least one or two gasps while her head was tilted back, she was sure of it.

The thick liquid rolled down her throat, coating it, just like a milkshake.

"It's not that bad," she narrated, "kind of a light flavor, nutty, with a hint something I can't quite put my finger on."

"You? You, like it?" Garrus' mandibles flared in surprise.

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't know what you're complaining about."

Tali and Garrus exchanged a look between them. Their disbelief was apparent.

"You think that has a light flavor?" Tali pushed.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Very light. Not bad. Why?"

"I find it to have the most overpowering, slap me over the head, disgusting flavor. EVER." Tali swirled the slurry in her glass more, as if she didn't believe that Io had taken a drink of the same thing.

"Maybe our taste buds are different?" Io shrugged, and took another sip.

"Don't," Kaidan tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"What are taste buds?" Tali asked.

"Uhh…" Dr. Chakwas tried to start, but that's when it hit her.

"Oh, ouch," the pain was sharp and she grabbed her side, "that's…unexpected."

It was like someone had kicked her in the guts.

Dr. Chakwas sighed, "Major, can you bring her to the med-bay for me? This shouldn't take long."

She groaned as another cramp shot through her. Kaidan picked her up and said, "Sure are a lot of talk, aren't you?"

"Shut up," she moaned into his chest, "Oh…" she grabbed his shirt, the fabric twisting under her grip.

"Set her down, Major."

She felt the cool med-bay table beneath her. Curled up on her side, she made a horrific sound as her insides rolled.

"Here," a hand with some pills and a glass of water appeared in front of her eyes.

"That's it?" Sitting up shakily, she took the pills from Chakwas and swallowed them down, fighting back bile as the water hit her stomach.

"That's it. It's a cocktail of drugs meant to neutralize the ingredients in dextro foods that are toxic to humans and that can make us sick. Ideally you'd take them before you ate something dextro without any side effects. It takes much longer if you ingest the pills afterwards."

"Dr. Chakwas?" EDI piped in, sounding concerned.

"Yes, EDI?"

"Will the Commander's sudden illness delay departure? We are scheduled with C-Sec to take off in 10 minutes."

"No, EDI, it won't delay it. She should be better in an hour or two."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Kaidan spoke up then, "So she'll be ok? I mean, there's nothing else to do except wait right?"

"Nothing right now, she'll just get the meds to start working. She'll be very uncomfortable until then, but she'll be fine."

"Ok good to know," he nodded and then said to her, "Serves you right. You know that none of us actually asked that you try it. You did that all on your own."

"Uuggghhhh," she curled into a ball, "dammit, Alenko…"

"Io, just let it takes it's course, I'll be back to check on you later."

As she lay on the cold table, she watched as Tali kept swirling her glass, the dextro slurry coating the sides and running around the edge in a satisfying wave…if she didn't feel so sick she'd…

"Ouch!" the cramp shot through her.

"Goddamn dextro slurry," she muttered, holding her middle tighter.

I

She had fallen into a fitful sleep as the drugs started to kick in. She dreamed of Kaidan again, a vivid, near hallucinatory thing involving dextro slurry but when she awoke about an hour later, she barely remembered anything about it except for the swirl of the liquid in a glass.

Swinging her legs to the ground, she shakily stood and then found her footing. Her stomach had quieted and outside of the vestiges of the smell of her sweat and feeling of embarrassment, it was as if the whole thing didn't happen.

Shrugging and straightening herself out, she exited the med-bay and made her way up to the CIC.

I

A few days had passed since her incident. No one dared mention it, but she knew that jokes were being made at her expense. It didn't faze her too much. Any chance to get someone to laugh right now was Ok in her book.

The thing was, she couldn't get the damn slurry out of her head. Every morning now, she watched Tali like a hawk. It was something to do with the way the quarian moved the glass. She found it hypnotizing and several times she had to be snapped out of it because her mind would begin to drift.

On top of that new obsession, she and Kaidan had barely had any time alone and she was getting restless. The night before last, he had found her in the shuttle bay and they had quickly darted behind a stack of crates, fumbling at the fastenings on each other's uniform. Kaidan had been wonderful and in charge, forcefully spinning and pinning her against the wall, pushing her pants down haphazardly. Their hands were so urgent and their need so great when he had entered her it lacked the finesse or tenderness both of them enjoyed so much. The whole incident took less than 5 minutes. Neither one of them had time to let their biotics build, and while briefly satisfied, her desire for him had flared again when she crawled into her lonely bed.

EDI had yet to call her this morning to wake up, but it didn't matter, she had been counting the stars above her head for an hour now and she was no closer to falling back to sleep. Kicking off her covers, she rolled over and pulled on a pair of sweats.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Is Kar-Dr. Chakwas up?"

"She is."

"Ok, thanks."

She padded over to the elevator and punched the button. Leaning against the wall, she sighed as she focused in on the thought that she had been entertaining for several days now. Maybe it could work. Maybe.

Dr. Chakwas was running through her morning checklist in the med-bay when she entered.

"Good morning, Commander. Everything all right?"

Nodding, she leaned against one of the examination tables, "Karin, I have a question. I'm coming to you because I've known you a helluva long time and I know you won't judge me."

The other woman raised an eyebrow and swung the chair at her desk around before she sat down.

"So, I uh, I've been interested in trying out the slurry again and I was hoping you could supply me with some more of those pills? You said that it'd be fine for humans if we, I, took them beforehand, right?"

"Well, yes. I don't recommend you do it often, but if you wanted to have some slurry once in a blue moon, I don't think that there would be any issues physically."

Nodding, she felt a little glow of excitement bloom in her belly, "So, do you think I can grab some from you then?"

Dr. Chakwas quirked an eyebrow and said, "Do I want to know?"

Io shook her head and then looked at Chakwas dead in the eyes, "Probably not?"

"Kaidan?"

She rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously and said, "I don't what it is but way that damn stuff moves is, something. I think I gotta do this thing or else I fear I won't be able to let it go."

Chakwas, stood calmly and walked over to her store of meds, "Here," she said, handing Io five pills, "You take three because the toxins will have more of an effect on you, but owing to the Major's size, he'll only need to take two. Pop them 15 minutes beforehand, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks," she pocketed the pills and headed out of the med-bay.

Karin called out to her as she left, "Have fun, Commander."


	2. Dextro Slurry (continued)

Everything was set. She had swiped a large glass container of dextro slurry from the mess while no one was around and had brought it upstairs. There was a bunch of clean towels ready in a teetering pile just outside her bathroom.

Readying herself the best she could she took the pills Chakwas had given her, put on a bit of light makeup, and fixed her bun so that when she took it out, well, she hoped it would do the trick.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Where's the Major?"

"Major Alenko is in the Port Lounge. He is playing poker."

She felt herself smirk, "Perfect."

I

The group was loud and rowdy. She could hear them before she even entered the room

"C'mon, Vega, you're full of shit!" Kaidan called out as she walked in.

"Nope, no, no, no, hombre, I am not," James gloated as he laid down a full house.

Tali threw her hands up in disgust, "Bosh'tet! Remind me to never play this with you again!"

The chips clacked against each other as James gathered the pot and pulled it to his side of the table. Kaidan was chuckling noticeably as she walked up behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder. He didn't even turn around, just moved his hand to hers and squeezed. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

"Shepard, I think you let a card shark onto your ship," Garrus quipped, amused by James' glee at the win.

"No, Garrus, I just think you're bad at cards," she retorted, stoking the fire.

"That is entirely untrue," Kaidan's voice came up from below her, "Garrus is a fine card player. As a matter of fact, both he and Tali are very hard to read. I have no idea what either of their tells are. James just had the luck tonight."

"Not luck, Major, skill," James grinned as he stacked his chips.

"Sure. Fine, tell yourself that," Kaidan laughed and stood.

"You're done?" she asked as he turned around.

"Yep, that was my last hand, bet it all and lost, but-" he paused as he noticed how she looked, "I think it wasn't such a bad thing that I did."

Smiling, she pulled him over to the small bar to make a drink. Garrus began dealing the next hand and James continued to run his mouth.

"You look nice," he said, settling down on one of the tall stools opposite her.

"Thank you. I actually have an ulterior motive for coming down here."

"Oh?"

"Mmm hmm."

She set the drink down at his elbow. When he raised an eyebrow at her, she set 2 pills down next to the glass.

"How adventurous are you feeling tonight?"

He sipped at the whiskey and contemplated his answer.

"Considering you came all the way down here, look like that, and smell so nice, I'm guessing that the best answer would be pretty adventurous. However, the sight of these," he poked the pills with his finger, "make me just a tad worried."

"I asked, and I was told that you'd be fine if you took them. I don't want to ruin anything though by saying more than that."

She grabbed the glass from him and took a deep drink, the whiskey burning her throat pleasantly. Licking her lips suggestively, she continued on, "So Major, just how adventurous?"

He picked up the meds and snagged the glass back from her, downing the rest of the booze and pills in one gulp.

"Pretty fucking adventurous," his voice was suddenly hoarse.

Her temperature rose and she glanced over his shoulder to the game in progress. None of the current players seemed to be paying attention to them.

"Then let's get out of here."

He had followed her readily enough into the elevator, but they stood apart as it slowly ascended to her quarters.

The wall was firm and cool at her back and she was trying her damndest to look nonchalant as he appraised her from across the small space. His gaze was boring into her and she desperately wanted to touch him, but the growing tension between them kept her at bay. It was palpable, a manifestation of how she had felt all alone in her room for weeks. She could tell he was fighting it as much as she was.

Slowly, she reached up to take the pins out of her hair. Her auburn locks spilled down over her shoulders and he sighed as she ran her hands through it, fluffing it to frame her face. Smirking, she ran her hands slowly over her breasts and down her stomach to her hips.

"I hope that there's a good reason for all of this," his hands gripped the railing behind him, knuckles white.

She just chuckled, low in her throat, as she tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

"Oh, there is," she smiled, biting her lip as his eyes traveled to her chest, "I have to wait for those pills to kick in before we start."

He wasn't expecting that and it broke the tension a bit as he leaned back and smiled.

"I have no idea what I'm getting into, do I?"

"Hell no, but that's what I wanted," the doors opened silently next to them and he let her walk out first, probably to ogle her ass, which, she thought, didn't look all that great in fatigues, but to each their own.

Turning to watch him as he entered her quarters, she was amused by his confusion. He wouldn't be able to see any of her preparations from where he stood.

"I was half expecting a lineup of all the most famous dextro delicacies up here at first, but since you're already half naked, I think this might be something else."

"Yep," she pointed a finger at him, "You mister, are going to strip for me."

The color rose in his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck, "You can't be serious, Io. Are you ok?"

"Hells yeah," she threw her shirt on the bed and grabbed the remote to her stereo, clicking it on. One of the extranet's most popular songs played. It was an electro track with a deep bass line.

Sitting down on the bed, she reclined back on her elbows, "take it off."

He stood, flabbergasted next to her fish tank, arms at his sides.

"I am serious, if you want this tonight," she sat up and unclasped her bra and slowly let it fall off of her shoulders, "you'll tease me right now."

He hungrily eyed her breasts, which she had, by now, started to grope in earnest, squeezing and pinching, all the while looking up at him, daring him to do what she was asking.

Slowly, he moved his arms in time with the music, a question in his eyes. When she nodded at him, he began to let go. Raising the volume a few notches she let herself get lost in the sight playing out in front of her.

He wasn't elegant or smooth, but it was amusing how hard he was trying.

She hadn't been lying though. She needed to take some time before they got down to it. There was no way she'd take the risk of the slurry crippling either one of them and this was the best thing she had come up with to ensure that it was working.

First came the shirt with a little bit of hip wiggle. He threw it on her desk and made finger guns at her which just made her giggle. Shaking his ass, he turned around and undid his belt, dropping it on the floor with a thunk.

She lost it though when he decided to drop trou, failing to remember that he still had his combat boots on. The embarrassment on his face when he had to pull his pants back up hurt her too much. Going over to him, she kneeled and untied the boots, allowing him to be close to her for the first time. When she stood, he pulled her close, kissing her with a fervor she wasn't expecting, one hand at the nape of her neck, just below her amp port. His free hand brushed along her exposed back and reached into her pants to cup her bottom.

She moaned and reluctantly pushed herself away from him, "No, not yet."

"God dammit," he bent to kiss her again and she stood her ground.

"You haven't finished my show yet."

He growled as she backed away, touching her body once again.

By now he was getting frustrated, but it was heightening the feeling in the room. She could tell he wasn't going to be shy about the tease any more.

He kicked the loose boots off, one by one, and they clattered to the floor. Then he moved to his pants, slowly pulling them down over his hips this time.

She was shameless in the way she watched him, the pants sliding over the round planes of his bottom, catching slightly on the fabric of his boxer briefs. His ass was divine and he knew it.

Stepping out of his fatigues, he kicked them on top of the boots and moved his hands to the waist of his underwear.

"Stop."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and snapped the elastic against his hips, "Ok what now?"

"My turn," was all she said, untying and pushing off her boots before standing up.

She spun slowly, letting the music determine her movement. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that he was aroused and confused, but that was fine. She unbuttoned her pants and let them fall off of her hips much like he had.

"Now we're ready," she stated, turning to him, moving away from her discarded clothing.

"Yes, we are," his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Uh uh, not so fast," she switched his grip in one fluid motion. Instead of pulling him to the bed like he expected, she pulled him into her bathroom.

"Now the fun begins."

"Seriously, Io," he came close to her, his skin hot, his body clearly ready, "what is this all about?"

"I'm sorry, but I really had to make sure that the meds were working before…"

"Before what?"

"This," she handed him the bottle that she had left on the bathroom counter.

"Is this?"

"Dextro slurry? Yes."

"What the hell?"

"Listen! I couldn't stop thinking about it, I don't know if it's because we haven't been able to be together that much or the way that this stuff moves, but all I've been thinking about is-"

"Io…"

She quickly went on, "is you pouring it all over yourself and me licking it off you."

That threw him for a loop. She watched as the expression on his face when from shock to surprise to acceptance and finally intrigue.

"I," he swallowed slowly and appraised her body, his imagination filling in the blanks, "I think I would like that very much."

The feeling between them quickly changed. He was no longer worried or annoyed. Boosting herself up onto the counter space she let her legs dangle over the edge. He stepped back to the shower area and raised the bottle to his chest.

She held her breath as their eyes met, she nodded slightly and waited for him to start.

The top of the bottle dropped and the liquid hit his chest with a languid splash. He poured it sparingly and she watched as it made a slow trail down and over his pecs and abs, finally catching and spreading along the fabric of his underwear.

"Don't stop," she whispered, entranced by the way it flowed over him.

He did it again, moving his hand over slightly so that the path the slurry traced was different than the first. She fought the urge to go to him now, to run her hands through the thick liquid and all over his well-muscled body. Turning around, he poured another trail over his shoulder so that it ran down his back and onto his ass. She could feel by the state of his biotics, and the sight of his growing erection, that he was becoming more aroused. His skin had also taken on it's tell-tale blue hue.

The slurry dripped off of him with a plop, plop, plop on to the shower floor.

He continued to pour, sometimes higher than others and the liquid would splash against his skin, creating new and different trails down his chest and back.

The counter was her anchor. She gripped it tightly as she forced herself to look, but not touch.

The slurry was stark against his blue skin and he turned once again, locking eyes with her. He slowly dipped his finger into the liquid and licked it off of his finger, teasing, daring her to come to him.

With that, she caved.

The slurry squished between her toes as she approached. Waiting, the bottle hung at his side as he eyed her hungrily, trying to anticipate what she'd do first.

Her bathroom was full of a slight nutty smell and when she got closer to him, the odor mixed with the acrid eezo burn of his biotics. Splaying her fingers, she ran them along his broad chest, smearing the liquid across his body. A satisfied sigh escaped her and she leaned forward, slowly licking along his ribs and up his chest. She finished by circling her tongue around one of his nipples, lapping it up.

Groaning, he pulled her chin up and bent down to kiss her, licking along her lip to catch some of it that settled there. It was an eager thing, his tongue delving in to meet hers. Her hands were slippery as they ran up his back pull him closer. He was hard against her stomach, and oh god, she wanted him so bad, the way her own biotics were pulsing against his was evidence enough of that.

Kissing and licking down his chest and stomach wasn't going to be enough though. While she was reveling in the feel of the slurry squishing between her fingers, her own arousal was starting to overpower her thoughts about the liquid itself.

He could feel her she knew it. Their biotics were too in tune for him to ignore it. He growled low in his throat as she neared the elastic on his boxer briefs. She nipped his skin there with her teeth, indicating where she was going next. She didn't get the chance though as he pulled her up quickly, grabbing her upper arms to force her to stand.

Grinning, he pushed her against the wall and took the bottle and upended what was left over her chest. It was cool and had the consistency of medi-gel. She shivered and shut her eyes, relishing the feeling of it coating her skin. It was better than she had imagined.

He pinned her arms above her head and she gasped as he ran his fingers through the liquid, tracing delicate lines down her breastbone, circling her belly button, barely touching her erect nipples. The biotic zaps from his fingers were quieted in the fluid. She could feel them zap against her sensitive skin, but it was nowhere near as electric as it normally was. It was more like a ghost of a feeling a light tickle. She pushed her shoulders against the wall in an attempt to get closer to him. She watched as he bent instead and fixed his lips on one hard pebble, sucking the slurry away from her body.

It was almost too much, "Kaidan," she whimpered weakly trying to extricate herself from his grip. She wanted to touch him some more, wanted to fill her hands with him. He just rested his forehead against her own and peered into her eyes. Then his grip loosened just enough to let her hands fall.

She wasted no time as she pulled him in roughly around the neck, forcing him down to her level for a kiss. His hands went to her waist and then to her hips, his fingers hooking under the elastic of her panties to pull them down.

"Yes," she whispered into his mouth and he chuckled as she pressed her hips against his hard body. His hands went to his own pair next and he free himself quickly, not caring as they fell into the large puddle of slurry at his feet.

His mouth met hers again and he let her hang on to his neck raising her up as he stood. Rough, callused hands held her hips, his body weight pressed her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around him, sliding them through the remaining slurry that clung to his body.

He teased her a bit, pressing the tip of his cock against her body. She whimpered and he smirked. It was too much.

"Please," she whispered, desperate to have him inside her.

A moan escaped from her as he slid himself in to her with one smooth thrust. He bit her lip affectionately and she closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of him and nothing else. They were slippery from the dextro and it made it all the more precarious as he built his rhythm, but it didn't matter to her. The wall was solid at her back and he was stalwart at her front, firm and strong, moving inside her with purpose.

"Oh god," she moaned, running her nails down his chest, the friction of the action gone in the slurry. Her biotics sought his, reaching for his familiar power as heat built between her legs.

"Io," he whispered her name and she opened her eyes.

Her heart fluttered, he was examining her face, watching her for signs of how she was feeling. His hips kept hitting the back of her legs in a welcome pace and she moaned.

There. She felt it, her biotics locked into his and he grinned as he felt it too, knowing what was coming next.

"Fuck me harder, Kaidan." It was a statement, not a request.

It had been long, so long, since she'd said those words to him. It was a release of sorts and she gave in as he braced himself against the wall above her head, hammering into her just the way she liked it.

Her breath came rapidly as she felt the familiar tightening in her core. Their biotics were like a fine line, strung out between them, ready to snap.

"Kaidan," his name was exhaled, barely above a whisper and he bit her neck as he came, the connection breaking between them in a spark of blue, driving her over the edge.

She cried out loudly as she clung to him.

"Goddess," she breathed, her hands winding through his hair, pulling him close as he thrust into her a few more times.

They were both unsteady as they relaxed. Kaidan took special care to set her down where she wouldn't slip and fall.

He placed a hand on her cheek and she smiled, "You ready to get cleaned up?"

Glancing around, he laughed a bit. The bathroom was a mess. Dextro slurry was splattered over the floor and on the wall in places. Their undergarments lay in soggy piles at their feet.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

She spun the tap, and a hot jet of water sputtered out of the shower head, "Benefits of having my own bathroom, you see?"

"Hmm, yeah, among other things," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck right over the spot where he had bitten her.

I

When Karin made her way into the mess the next morning, she watched as both Garrus and Tali took measure of the slurry left in the bag. They each noted how there was quite a bit less than there should be. There would be no reason for anyone to consume it, especially after Shepard's incident a few days prior. For the moment, it was a mystery.

Things got more interesting as Shepard entered the mess, her face fresher and fuller than it had been in days, with the Major following a few moments later.

Shepard reached on tip toe for a mug like always and Karin observed as Alenko ran a hand along her back before he reached above her to pull two, one for each of them, down.

It was charming to see the Commander and Major finally showing a bit of affection in front of everyone else. They thought that they were discreet, but everyone knew that they had reconciled not too long ago and were eager to see them happy.

While the interaction between the two was amusing, the best part was actually the way Tali and Garrus had paused when the two of them had walked in.

She hadn't mentioned it to Io when she came to her for the meds, but to turians and to some extent quarians, the smell of the slurry was also quite pungent, just as was the taste. There was no doubt in her mind that both individuals knew exactly where the missing slurry had gone and that they knew exactly what had been done with it. Even if the Commander and Major had showered and washed themselves, they would reek of it for a few days before it faded. Well, they'd reek to the only two on the ship who could smell it.

If she had any doubt that her assumption was correct, she was justified watching Garrus. His mandibles were stuck in what she had come to call his shocked face while his nose plating moved up and down furiously against the smell.

"Shepard, did you?" Karin's breath caught. Tali was daring to ask?

"Did I what?"

"Did you and Kaidan, did you do something with our slurry?"

"No!" Her answer was vehement, but it was clear from her reaction that they had.

Io's color went from the rosey glow to an embarrassed red in seconds. Kaidan, standing behind her, had a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

Karin turned and walked into the med-bay, happy to have done her part.


End file.
